hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Phinks Magcub
Phinks (フィンクス, Finkusu) is a genius when it comes to unarmed combat. Phinks uses his hands in battle, which he has shown to be extremely powerful. He is rather brash and has a tendency to get into conflicts with other people. He first appears in an Egyptian Suit but later changed into a jogging suit. Phinks seems to get along best with Feitan, and is almost always seen partnered with him both in and out of combat. In terms of physical strength, Phinks is ranked second among the Troupe members. Appearance Phinks appears to be a fairly tall individual, with his hair combed back, and lacks any eyebrows. He often switches back and forth form his clothing between a Egyptain outfit, to a jogging suit. Personality Phinks at first appearance, appears to be a very calm and silent person, but in turn is a very ruthless individual and a cold blooded killer. He can be rather brash and has a tendency to get into conflicts with other people, and is at times hot headed. But he does seem to get along with Feitan the most, and is often seen partnering up with him in or out of combat. He is also very loyal to Chrollo, as he was the first to try to go after Kurapika to get revenge for kiddnaping Chrollo, and is also the first member to resort to violence against the other members. History Much of Phinks' past remains a mystery, but what is known is that he did originate from Meteor City. At some point later on in his life he joined the Phantom Troupe, and presumably took part in the Kuruta clan massacre. Plot Yorknew City Arc Phinks first appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe during their group meeting, where Chrollo discusses their plans for the day. Chrollo tells everyone that they are going to take every item at the underground auction. The rest of Phantom Troupe which include Uvogin, Machi, Feitan, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin head to the auction, while Phinks, and the rest stay behind. The Phantom Troupe arrive at the underground auction, and kill all the guests, but only to find out that the auction items are already gone. Phinks reappears with Machi, Nobunaga, Shizuku and Shalnark who were disguised has Mafia members to rescue Uvogin, who has been caputerd by the Mafia community, and his held hostage by Dalzollene. Phinks quickly disposes Dalzollene, and comments on surprise the other troupe members were when they heard that Uvo was captured. Machi and the others tell Uvogin that they have kill the rest of the Shadow Beast, and obtained the auction items, and that they have orders from Chrollo to return. Uvogin refuses and insistences in having revenge on the "chain dude" that captured him. Phinks and the others return back to Chrollo, and wait for Uvogin to return from his fight with chain dude. But after hours in waiting, the Troupe start too realizes that Uvogin must have been killed by the "chain dude", or else he would have returned. Chrollo then sends out Phinks and Pakunoda to tail Machi and Nobunaga, thus preventing anyone to go after them. Machi and Nobunaga lead the Gon and Killua who were follow the two in a abandone warhouse, Phinks and Pakunoda who where tailing Machi and Nobunage, spotted Gon and Killua. The two than interrogate them about the "chain dude" back at their hideout. Nobunaga who was intrigued by the pair and holds them captive, intending to have Chrollo interview them and make them join the Spiders. Chrollo then orders the rest of the Phantom Troupe to kill everyone in the Mafia community, who in turn have hired assassins to kill the Troupe. Phinks and the rest of Troupe cause chaos and havoc in the city killing everyone associated with mafia, and its members. He later seen back at their hideout with Chrollo and the rest of Troupe, pleased with what they have stolen from the Mafia community, his seen celebrating with the other members. Phantom Troupe Arc After completing their task in stealing the auction items, Chrollo decides it's time for the Phantom Troupe to leave the city. But Nobunaga still insist that they go after Kurapika, and avenge Uvogin's death. Chrollo knowing that Nobunaga won't stop is vendetta against Kurapika, writes down his fortune, and Shizuku, revealing that they both will die, along with three other members in the past week. Chrollo later writes down the other Phantom Troupe members fortune. Phinks and Feitan however were unable to get fortune the other taken because, Phinks not knowing his blood type, and Feitan not knowning his brithday. But Chrollo later gives into Nobunaga decision for going after the chain user. Chrollo, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Shizuku, Machi, and Kortopi go serach for the chain user, while Phinks, and the other stay behinded. Phinks later on receives a phone call from Chrollo to meet up with him and the others at a hotel, after capturing two hostages (Gon and Killua), that he believes is connected to the chain user. Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark later meet up after receiving phone from Nobunaga that the Chrollo has taken hostage. Phinks and Feitan want an explaination in why Nobunage and the other didn`t go after the Chain use, but Nobunage answer fails to please the two. The two than aruge with Nobunage about failing to protect Chrollo, but fortunately Shalnark breaks up there fight. Phinks than receives a phone from the Chrollo`s phone. which is being used by Kurpika, who gives Phinks three instructions. The first instruction was one not to follow them, second not to harm the two kids that the have hostage, and lastly give the phine to Pakunoda. But before Phinks gives the cell phone to Pakunoda, Phinks trys to intimidate Kurpika, by claiming that his two friends made a little fuss before when he and arrive and again severe injuries. But Kurpika hangs up when he here this, Phinks recalls again, this time apologizing, Kurpika warns him that if he he does that again, he'd kill their leader and orders him to give the phone Pakunoda. Phinks hands over the phone to Pakunoda, and comments on how unfun Kurpika was about his remark early. Pakunoda, Machi and Nobunage however were not amuse by his joke early, smack him on the head, Nobunage who most anger with Phinks, asks if he wants Chrollo too be dead. Though Phinks claims that he didn't think that he'd hang up. The two than argue again, but stop when they see Pakunoda leave the hotel. Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark than try to follow her, however is stopped by Nobunage. Phinks asks what his problem for his inference. Nobunage claims that Chrollo life is on the line, and that chain user only asked for one of their comrades to go the meeting, and if the chain user finds out that Pakunoda is being followed, he'd kill Chrollo. Phinks is unswayed by this, only calls Nobunaga a idiot, and claims that if Chrollo is killed, than the chain user is next. Machi and Shizuku both agree with Nobunaga decision, but Phinks claims that Nobunage is breaking the rules, and decides to after Pakunoda.But Nobunaga warns Phinks that if he takes another step, he will kill him. But forunatley, Shizuku was able to knock Nobunaga out. Later on, Phinks and the others, meet back at the hideout, and discuss there opinions with Pakunoda, who has arrive back from the meeting. Though Phinks is the first to suggest that Pakunoda should reveal the location of chain user whereabouts, and then kill the two kids, and go after chain user. But Pakunoda refuses to admitt the location, and states that she intends to take the two hostages back,cand also plans on leaving alone. Machi and Kortopi both claim that they will try to hold of the other spiders, if their are unwillingly to go along with Pakunoda decision. Phinks and Feitan see this has an act of betrayal, only responded back that they well kill her and any other who stands in theire way. Gon who was observing their argument, breaks out of his chined confinement and is outrage at the fact they are so willing, to let their commarde die, without even bothering to save them. Phinks states that if he's plans on escaping, he'll kill him. Gon quickly sticks his toung out, and says that he's not moving, states how Kurpika is different from the spiders, and that he respect the conditions that he has imposed on there leader. Phinks now irritated by his speech, plans on killing killing Gon, until Franklin interrupts him, and claims that he should just let Pakunoda leave with the two kids. Since the worst case scenario would if they're all killed, thus being the death of the spiders. Phinks begrudgingly excepts the decision for letting Pakunoda go alone. Pakunoda, Gon and Killua than leave to go to the meeting were Kurpika has made for them, while the other troupe members stay behind. Phinks and the other spiders wait back for Pakunoda return with Chrollo, however after seeing that Pakunoda came back alone. Phinks demands an answer, Pakunoda than reveals her explanation, by using her special nen ability. Both Machi and Phinks are shocked by Pakunoda behavioral believing that she is be manipulated by Kurpika, but is reinsured when Nobuanga convines him, that Pakunoda isn't being manipulated. Pakunoda than uses her Memory Bomb ability to transmit her memories and knowledge of Kurapika to six other Spiders, hoping her sacrifice will save the lives of the remaining members, dies. Leaveing the everyone in silence, Phinks explaines in what he say in the memory, too Shizuku, who didn't the meory givin by Pakunoda. Greed Island Arc 'Phinks '''and Feitan later appear at the Yorknew acution were they run into Gon and Killua, who are trying to bid for Greed Island. When they see the two. Phinks and Feitan tell them that the Phantom Troupe is no longer seeking to kill Kurapika, as doing so would only strengthen the Judgment Chain around Chrollo's heart, and probably kill him. They don't reveal, however, that they now search for a Nen-remover that can dispel the chain. Abilities Amongst the Phantom Troupe, Phinks is the second strongest in physical strength. He is considered among the rest of the troupe to be a hand to hand combat genius. This is proven to be true as he defeated his enemies in seconds. He also possess extremely fast speed, as Zazan was amazed in how fast the rest of the Phantom Troupe defeated her subordinates. Nen Ability Phinks is in the Enhancement category, and his main ability is called Ripper Cyclotron. It is a fairly simple nen ability that allows him to increase the strength of his punches. *'Ripper Cyclotron '(廻天), ''lit. "Heavenly Rotation" When Phinks rotates his arm in a cirular motion, his punches' strength increases with each rotation. But he has stated that he has trouble calibrating his punches. Gallery 6b3fe3ba (1).jpg|in Greed Island 6b3fe3ba.jpg|Before entering Greed Island Copy of 6b3fe3ba (1).jpg|in an Auction zh:芬克斯 Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe